


En el ojo de la tormenta

by sihayax



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihayax/pseuds/sihayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dos años después de la destrucción de la tierra James Kirk pertenece a las fuerzas especiales de Starfleet que se especializa en espionaje y enfrentamientos en tierra. Kirk es promovido a comandante y asignado una nueva y riesgosa misión, infiltrarse en el planeta Romulus para sabotear el crucero estrella del imperio, La Narada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

 

La última de las naves desenganchó del muelle espacial y se posicionó, se preparaba para velocidad warp. Un minuto después la nave había desaparecido hacia el infinito, junto con los últimos vestigios de la población de la Base Estelar 9. Ahora menos de una centena de personal quedaba, donde antes habían habitado miles. Los romulanos se avecinaban.

En los últimos dos años de guerra los romulanos habían ganado cinco sectores de espacio en sus ataques a la federación, y pronto, con la perdida de la base estelar 9, serían seis. Era imposible predecir cuándo llegaría la flota que se avecinaba, pero nadie deseaba quedarse para averiguarlo. Había otras bases, otros planetas donde podrían operar. Casi todos serían transferidos a la  Colonia Militar en el sector 6-T, otros comenzarían su servicio activo en las naves de guerra que habían partido el día anterior, otros… aun no sabían que les albergaba el destino.

James Kirk pertenecía a este último grupo. Con una última mirada hacia el punto donde La Tristán había desaparecido, James se giró en sus talones y marchó hacia las oficinas centrales. Precisamente a las 2100 horas tocó la puerta del Almirante Porter y esperó hasta que se le permitiera la entrada.

Las oficinas del Almirante Porter eran las más grandes de la base, y la falta de decorado la hacía ver aun más amplia. Solamente unos cuantos muebles adornaban la sala, nada en las paredes. De no haber estado aquí antes, James hubiera pensado que se debería a la pronta evacuación, pero lo cierto era que esta oficina había estado exactamente igual hace seis meses, cuando había entrado por primera vez.

Adentro el Almirante se sentaba detrás de un amplio escritorio y frente a él su oficial al mando, el comandante Sahar.

“Señores” James saludó con una inclinación de cabeza hacia el hombre y el andoriano. Los dos le  devolvieron el saludo. James se adelantó hacia el escritorio y espero con los brazos en su espalda.

Ambos hombres parecían reacios a iniciar la conversación, una tensión casi palpable en la sala. Mientras esperaba, James se pregunto si habría interrumpido alguna conversación importante y debería volver luego, cuando sus oficiales hubieran terminado el tema.

“Bueno, supongo que no sirve de nada seguir alargando el misterio” dijo finalmente el almirante extendiendo una pequeña caja azul marino en su dirección “Felicitaciones, Señor Kirk se le otorga el rango de comandante. Por favor tome asiento”

James permaneció clavado donde estaba, su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Arriesgó una mirada hacia su oficial al mando, y encontró en su rostro la misma sonrisa honesta de siempre.

“Comprenderá que no hay mucho tiempo para ceremonias…” dijo el almirante divertido por su estupefacción.

“Señor… ¿Es esto una especie de broma?” preguntó mirando de uno al otro.

“No, Kirk” le contestó Sahar “Se necesita otro comandante para dirigir un nueva división de las fuerzas especiales y… tu nombre surgió”

“Una nueva división” repitió Kirk finalmente sentándose y mirando hacia el almirante que le respondió con un asentimiento.

James  Kirk había sido reclutado por las fuerzas especiales hace apenas un año atrás, luego de los eventos ocurridos en Weytahn.

Había sido una horrible coincidencia la que los había llevado a la frontera entre el imperio Andoriano y Vulcano, el núcleo warp de la nave donde servía había sido gravemente herido en un enfrentamiento con un crucero romulano, y la USS Niebla había tenido que descender hasta el planeta para continuar las reparaciones de la nave y pedir asistencia a Starfleet.

Mientras se encontraban en el inhabitado planeta, descubrieron que una base espía romulana había sido instalada en uno de los polos. La base había estado bien oculta, pero poseía poco personal y Kirk había sido parte fundamental en el descubrimiento y finalmente captura del enemigo.

Sus acciones durante el enfrentamiento habían llamaron rápidamente la atención de sus superiores y del comandante Shakan Sahar, a bordo de la nave que fue en su ayuda. Había sido él quien le recluto para unirse a la división 6, argumentando que su capacidad como estratega y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo serían mucho más útiles en las fuerzas especiales que como tripulante en Starfleet.

Y había tenido razón, Kirk se había vuelto rápidamente en un valioso miembro de la división seis. El imperio Romulano en la guerra con la federación había tomado diversos aproches de conquista y no solamente el enfrentamiento directo de las flotas en el espacio, sino además invasiones a planetas con poblaciones reducidas con excursiones terrestres. La mayor excursión Romulana había sido al planeta Orion, hace tres meses atrás, el enfrentamiento había durado más de dos meses, pero finalmente habían logrado reclamar el planeta, logrando la primera victoria significativa para la federación en dos años y afianzando la nueva alianza con los oriones.

 “Señor, con todo respeto, pero hay varios de mis compañeros que tiene más antigüedad y experiencia como para dirigir una división”

“Esto es cierto, Kirk. Pero la naturaleza de la misión para la que esta nueva división está siendo creada requiere de alguien… con un conjunto específico de habilidades. Y el comandante y yo creemos que tu eres la persona indicada.”

“¿Misión?” Así que eso era. Una misión que requiriera a Kirk y sus habilidades tenía que ser algún tipo de misión kamikaze que nadie más quería tomar.

“Mandaría a Sahar, si no fuera…” El almirante miro al andoriano, un vendaje cubría su cabeza en el lugar donde anteriormente sus antenas habían estado. El comandante desvió la mirada, claramente avergonzado por sus heridas, y fijándola en James.

“De aceptar el rango y la misión, se le asignaran tres reclutas a su elección”

“¿Solo tres?” preguntó asombrado “usualmente una división está compuesta por al menos diez reclutas”

Almirante y comandante intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

“Si. Esto nos lleva a la naturaleza de la misión que se le será asignada” el almirante pauso unos momentos ordenando sus pensamientos antes de continuar “Se trata de una misión de alto riesgo. Es por ello que necesitamos a lo mejor de lo mejor para garantizar su éxito”

Kirk se permitió un momento de orgullo ante las palabras del almirante. Una sonrisa presuntuosa alcanzando sus labios.

“Como usted sabe Kirk, el imperio romulano ha ganado considerable espacio ante la federación. Nuestros analistas aseguran que de seguir el ritmo de los ataques y la severidad de ellos perderemos el cuadrante alfa en un año.”

James tragó duramente y endureció el semblante tratando de no mostrar el horror que sentía frente a tan relevante información.

“Pensé que solamente cinco sectores habían sido invadidos”

“Eso es cierto” admitió el hombre “sin embargo, hay circunstancias que nos llevan a pensar que los Romulanos están por obtener una considerable ventaja militar que puede llevarnos a perder la guerra”

Kirk frunció el ceño. ¿Un arma? ¿Qué clase de arma podría darles a los Romulanos tal poder como para apoderarse de un cuadrante entero en un año? Su mente salto rápidamente a la única respuesta posible.

“La Narada” dijo en un hilo de voz. Porter asintió

“La Narada no ha vuelto a ser vista desde la destrucción de la tierra” dijo el almirante “Hasta el momento habíamos asumido que la nave había sucumbido a los daños realizados por nuestras flota aquel día” Kirk no pudo evitar bufar. Los daños recibidos por la nave romulana no habían sido más que un par de rasguños. “Específicamente al arma principal de la nave, la destructora de planetas”

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kirk recordando cómo había presenciado la destrucción de Vulcano. En tan solo unos minutos el planeta había sido consumido en un agujero negro, llevándose consigo millones de vidas.

Porter extendió una PADD en su dirección. Kirk la tomó y recorrió las diversas imágenes que se presentaban de la Narada. Fotografías desde lejos de la nave siendo reparada. Planos detallados de la nave y sus nuevas implementaciones. Y finalmente una serie de documentos con las especificaciones del arma principal de los Romulanos. La información era increíblemente específica.

“Nuestro informante” aclaró el  almirante “El único que ha logrado infiltrarse exitosamente en Romulus, reunió esta información en el último año”

“Romulus” repitió Kirk sin poder evitar que su asombro se mostrara “¿Este tipo lleva viviendo un año en Romulus? ¿Cómo?”

“Es un verdadero misterio” comentó su comandante, mientras tomaba la PADD y observaba las imágenes del archivo.

“Uno de los mejores espías que tenemos. Hemos tratado de extraerlo durante las últimas semanas, pero se rehúsa, insiste en ser parte de la etapa final de la misión”

Los ojos de Porter se clavaron significativamente en los suyos. Y James dejo caer su mandíbula cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban pidiendo.

“Infiltrarse en Romulus” dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz “¿esa es la misión? Esto no es una misión de alto riesgo, es una misión suicida”

“concuerdo contigo en esto, James” dijo el andoriano mirando con el cejo fruncido al hombre frente a él.

“¿Cómo llegaría a Romulus en primer lugar?”

“Si no desea tomar la misión Señor Kirk, está en todo su derecho”

“No he dicho que no quiera tomarla” alegó rápidamente “misiones suicidas es lo que hago mejor, y probablemente esta es la razón por la que me eligieron en primer lugar”

El almirante le sonrió complacido

“Su manera rápida de actuar es una de las razones. Para una misión tan riesgosa como esta necesitaremos de un líder fuerte, que piense y actué con rapidez. Además sus habilidades como estratega lo hacen el mejor candidato entre las fuerzas especiales”

“Almirante, con todo respeto, no necesito que me alague, necesito saber cuál es el plan”

“La nueva base de comercio en Marte” explicó “Desde allí salen todos los transbordadores hacia Romulus. Hay una nave piloteada por un aliado que ha estado filtrando información y personal durante los dos años de guerra”

“¿Un… romulano?” preguntó Kirk incrédulo.

“Exactamente. No me gusta más que a usted, Kirk. Pero este personaje ha probado ser un asociado leal y por sobre todo útil.”

“Un Romulano ayudando a la federación. Wow” Kirk se reclinó en la silla asimilando toda la información recibida en los últimos minutos.

Si la Narada volvía a estar entre la flota de los Romulanos todo estaba perdido, no había manera de vencer una nave con semejante poder de destrucción.  James recordó las palabras de Spock a bordo de la Enterprise. _Tal tecnología podría ser manipulada para crear un túnel a través del espacio-tiempo_. Había dedicado poco tiempo después de aquel día en pensar en esa teoría en específico, y ahora sin embargo era primordial confirmarla. Si Nero y La Narada eran del futuro, y los Romulanos habían tenido en su poder esta tecnología ¿Qué más habían descubierto gracias a ella? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué no habían implementado tal tecnología en sus naves?

“Voy necesitar toda la información que tengamos sobre la Narada” dijo mirando fijamente a Porter “empezando por de donde viene esa maldita nave… o mejor dicho, de cuándo.”

El hombre alzó las dos cejas en sorpresa.

“Esa es información clasificada. Y sigue siéndolo a menos que acepte la misión, Kirk”

“Por supuesto que acepto la misión. Después de todo, dicen que Romulus es muy agradable en esta época del año” Kirk sonrió arrogantemente.

“Muy bien, comandante” dijo usando deliberadamente su nuevo rango y sonriendo complacido “toda la información que necesita esta en esta PADD”

Recuperando la PADD olvidada en el escritorio Porter ingreso el código de acceso que revelaba otro archivo con información más completa sobre la nave.

“Según nuestros estimativos la Narada proviene de aproximadamente 130 años en el futuro. Donde era una simple nave dedicada a la minería”

“Una nave minera” exclamó Kirk “supongo que tenemos que estar agradecidos que no era un crucero militar entonces”

“Claramente” contestó Porter “la nave es resistente, pero la tecnología que porta no es significativamente avanzada, a excepción del arma principal”

“¿De dónde sacó un arma como esa una nave minera?”

“El arma es parte de una segunda nave más pequeña que se encontraba en el interior de La Narada. El dispositivo principal es la utilización de la materia roja para crear agujeros negros”

“Es así como viajaron en el tiempo…” dijo Kirk, casi para sí mismo

“Y es así también como destruyen planetas. Sin embargo, en la destrucción de la tierra, Nero lanzo prácticamente todo el suministro de materia roja restante, consumido por su ira y locura. Los romulanos han pasado los últimos dos años tratando de reproducir la materia roja,  e implementando en La Narada armas de máxima potencia para convertirla en una verdadera nave de la destrucción”

Kirk escuchaba atentamente mientras pasaba la información de la PADD grabando en su memoria la información más relevante. Se detuvo en la imagen de un anciano Vulcano.

“Este tipo. Lo conozco. Estaba en Delta Vega, cuando me rescataron.”

“Ese es el embajador Spock.”

“Spock” repitió Kirk asombrado “como en… comandante Spock de la USS Enterprise”

Ambos oficiales le miraron asombrados.

“¿Está familiarizado con el comandante Spock?” preguntó finalmente Sahar

 “Familiarizado” Kirk bufó “Ese fue el idiota que me abandonó en Delta Vega. Serví con él en la Enterprise el día en que Vulcano y la Tierra fueron destruidos.”

“espero que no sea un problema volver a trabajar con él” preguntó su comandante con el cejo fruncido.

“¿Volver a…?” Kirk vaciló. Podría ser que… “¡Oh no! No me digas que…”

“El es nuestro espía infiltrado en Romulus” El almirante confirmó.

“Spock” repitió negando con incredulidad y sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risa “De todos los Vulcanos en el universo…”

Porter carraspeó llamando la atención de Kirk para que volviera a concentrarse en los asuntos más importantes.

“Ahora, comandante Kirk, creo que hay muchos detalles que necesitamos revisar antes de su inevitable reencuentro con el Señor Spock. Nos espera una larga noche caballeros”

Kirk enderezó su columna, apartando de su mente los recuerdos que tenía del Vulcano. No era el momento para visitar viejas rencillas, ni pensar en lo que podría haber sido si Spock hubiera seguido su consejo de regresar a la Tierra, ese era un futuro que nunca conocerían. Y ahora su mayor preocupación debía ser esta misión y llevarla a cabo con éxito.

*

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando finalmente volvió a su habitación designada en la base. Estaba terriblemente cansado, pero aun no podía permitirse reposar. Tenía hasta las 0900 horas para informar al almirante sobre su decisión del equipo que comandaría.

Conecto la PADD a su mesa de trabajo e inmediatamente el vidrio de la superficie se ilumino con destellos blanco y azul. Kirk organizo los contenidos y desplegó la lista de los agentes especiales disponibles.

Necesitaba a alguien en que pudiera confiar, que pudiera ayudarle a establecer una relación de confianza entre la división. El trabajo en equipo y la confianza serían completamente necesarios en una misión como esta. Y debido a que estaban programados a partir a las 1800 horas rumbo a Marte sería imposible trabajar en la cohesión grupal antes de eso. Solo esperaba que el tiempo de viaje fuera suficiente para lograr el espíritu de hermandad entre los nuevos miembros.

La primera elección debía ser de su división. Los doce que conformaban su grupo estaban todos altamente calificados para infiltrarse en el planeta, y cada uno poseía habilidades específicas que los hacía altamente valiosos en distintos tipos de situaciones. Pero, las cualidades que buscaba en estos momentos no eran las de batalla, necesitaba gente que pudieran trabajar en equipo. Inmediatamente descarto a tres, Ronald, Sarah y J’Kar, eran los tres más individualistas del equipo.

T’Sol, trabajaba bien en equipo, pero a los humanos les costaba tiempo acostumbrarse a las maneras vulcanas y cualquier relación de trabajo con ella tomaría tiempo en ser construida. Por otro lado… T’Sol hablaba Romulano, eso podría ser extremadamente útil, sin contar con el parecido que tenía con la raza. Apartó el archivo de T’Sol hacia un lado para volver a reconsiderarlo más tarde.

Adams y Tex. No. Poca iniciativa.

Cash-Urhg… funcionaría, pero no se arriesgaba a llevar a un andoriano que podría resaltar tanto entre los romulanos por su piel azul.

Descartó a los oriones Ferha y Gineeas por las mismas razones.

Estaba todo entre Pater, Rob y Lar.  Agrego el archivo de T’Sol entre las posibilidades. Si las circunstancias fueran otras T’Sol sería sin duda su primera opción. Era una de los miembros más fuertes y capaces del equipo, su telepatía les había salvado el pellejo más de una vez y era extremadamente útil para obtener información rápida en una interrogación. Pero le seguía preocupando la capacidad de integrarse rápidamente en un equipo. La conocía hace un año y la mujer aun era un misterio para él, le confiaría su vida en un instante, pero llegar a un punto de confianza con otros miembros rápidamente necesitaba un conjunto de habilidades sociales que ningún Vulcano parecía poseer. Y aun así…

Reviso los archivos de Ronald, Sarah y J’Kar otra vez. No. Definitivamente cualquiera de estos tres no funcionarían. Ronald no sabía seguir órdenes. Sarah estaba interesada en la gloria más que en cualquier otra cosa y eso podría causarles la muerte. J’Kar insultaba a tres de cuatro gente que conocía y hacia enemigos más rápido de lo que pestañaba… Y pestañaba cinco veces en un segundo. No.

Pater, Rob y Lar. Los tres excelentes miembros, pero no los mejores. Necesitaba a los mejores.

T’ Sol. Tenía que ser T’Sol. Sus habilidades eran las más útiles del grupo, el equipo tendría que darse cuenta rápidamente que podían depender de ella.

Le dio una última revisión a los archivos de sus otros once compañeros, reevaluando su decisión. Luego asintió satisfecho.

Ahora los otros dos. Había cincuenta y cinco miembros disponibles en la base y Kirk revisó uno a uno los archivos, reparando especialmente en las misiones que habían participado, las notas de sus superiores con respecto a su trabajo grupal, y su entrenamiento especial.

En el archivo veinte un nombre le llamo la atención.

“No puede ser” murmuró al leer el nombre en el archivo. “Teniente Comandante Hikaru Sulu”

Sonrió recordando como Sulu había enfrentado con movimientos Samurai a los Romulanos en el taladro de la Narada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en las fuerzas especiales? Abrió el archivo para averiguarlo.

Hikaru Sulu. Transferido hace diez meses desde la USS Enterprise. Se infiltro exitosamente en la IRW Kash-Tur, resultando en la destrucción de la nave. Infiltración en Centauro VII, extracción de información confidencial. Infiltración en líneas enemigas, planeta Quoados, liberación de prisioneros y extracción de información confidencial. Tomado rehén en Centix, escapo tres semanas después con un respaldo de los planos de base militar en construcción. Paso los últimos tres meses con la división 3 evacuando planetas de alto riesgo en los sectores Y-5, Y-6, Z-1 y  Z-3. Impresionante. Sulu era un rudo hijo de puta.

Revisó la base de datos y descubrió con poco asombro que Sulu estaba entre los cinco primeros de todas las divisiones con más experiencia en infiltrarse en líneas enemigas. Y solo tenía diez meses en la fuerza, estaba mucho más calificado que cualquiera de los idiotas con años de experiencia que había visto hasta ahora. Puso su archivo junto con el de T’Sol.

Cerca de las ocho finalmente tomo su última decisión. Gariin, tenía tres años de experiencia y había estado en la división 9 durante los últimos 18 meses, en enfrentamientos en tierra en las líneas enemigas. Incluso estuvo en la división que reganó el planeta Orion, luego de la fallida invasión Romulana seis meses atrás, Kirk y él debieron haberse cruzado en algún momento en el planeta, pero no recuerda haberlo visto antes.

Una vez que su equipo estuvo ensamblado Jim tomó una ducha sónica y se cambió a un uniforme limpio, recordando adherir la nueva insignia de comandante a sus hombreras. Con la PADD en la mano, paso rápidamente por los comedores para tomar una simple taza de café una barra nutritiva.

Los pasillos de la base estaban prácticamente vacios y se topó con apenas un recluta en su camino hacia la oficina del almirante. Revisaron el equipo seleccionado y su superior lo aprobó complacido por el razonamiento utilizado por el comandante.

Repasaron los detalles de la misión. El transporte hasta Romulus sería lo de menos. Debían depender del transbordador Romulano que les daría pasada y esperar por lo mejor. Kirk odiaba tener que depender de otra gente, mucho menos si ni siquiera le conocía, pero estas eran las circunstancias con las que tenía que vivir y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Las verdaderas dificultades se presentarían luego, cuando necesitaran infiltrarse en la base militar donde las reparaciones a la Narada están siendo implementadas y deberían destruir la nave enemiga.

Los planos que Spock había robado mostraban solamente un punto donde la seguridad era débil entre los cambios de turno de la madrugada. Sin embargo la base estaba completamente rodeada de cámaras de seguridad que les detectarían inmediatamente si no eran cuidadosos, necesitarían un programador que se infiltrara en la seguridad del edificio. Kirk era el mejor programador de Starfleet, superado quizás por los genios analistas de Inteligencia, pero si lograba implantar un virus en su base central tendría fácil acceso a todo lo necesario. Tendrían que ver… planear por adelantado era casi imposible cuando no sabían cuál era la situación en la que estarían en el planeta, sin contar con que les hacía falta un miembro del equipo.

Luego de su reunión con el comandante James volvió a sus habitaciones. No tenía la menor idea de la hora que era en Deneva, pero si no llamaba a su hermano ahora no tendría tiempo más tarde.

“Jimmy” contestó su hermano mayor sonriendo de oreja a oreja “que milagro es este que me estas llamando”

“Espero no haberte despertado”

“No, no, estaba acostando a los niños”

“¿Cómo están esos diablillos?” preguntó sonriendo ante el recuerdo de sus sobrinos.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su derecha recordando las caras dormidas de sus niños.

“Enormes” resumió simplemente “Te juro que cada vez que no estoy mirando crecen otro centímetro. Es increíble” su hermano le sonrió ampliamente “George es tan tranquilo como siempre y Peter siempre lo incita a hacer maldades, pero él no se deja convencer. Tiene una personalidad decidida y fuerte debajo de toda esa timidez.”

“Esa historia me suena conocida” Sam rió de buena gana ante la comparación con ellos mismos a una edad similar.

“La historia se repite, eh?” sonrió “Aurie, creo que será como Peter ¿sabes? dió sus primeros pasos la semana pasada y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba corriendo, no hemos logrado detenerla desde entonces… te mandare un video mañana. Y Peter… ¡Peter tiene cada idea!, ¡es el peor del montón!... dice que… dice que quiere ser como tú. Unirse a las fuerzas especiales y pelear Romulanos con los puños... yo le dije que para cuando sea lo suficientemente grande como para enlistarse, la guerra ya habrá terminado ¿No es verdad, Jimmy?”

James no se perdió el tono suplicante de su hermano debajo de la sonrisa cálida que le estaba dando por el video. Trato de hacer lo posible para darle una sonrisa igual de cálida y esperanzadora.

“Por supuesto que sí, Sam” Pensó en agregar una broma sobre ir a matar a Nero en Romulus como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta que esta vez era demasiado cercano a la realidad y de repente ya no era gracioso. “escucha” se limpió la garganta “me voy en una misión y estaré fuera de contacto un tiempo”

“¿Cuánto tiempo?” la preocupación se notaba claramente en su rostro.

“No lo sé” respondió sinceramente “sabes que nunca sé estas cosas.”

“Esperaría que ahora lo tuvieras más claro, comandante. No creas que no note esa nueva insignia en tu chaqueta” James sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello nerviosamente. “Felicitaciones” dijo Sam después de unos segundos, su sonrisa había desaparecido y había más reproche en su mirada que verdadero interés por felicitarlo.

“Sam…”

“No, Jim. Es tu vida, anda a matarte de la manera que mejor te plazca.”

“Sam… no… no quiero tener esta discusión contigo de nuevo, ¿bueno? No hoy. Por favor.”

Sam le miro con el ceño fruncido estudiándolo por varios momentos antes de responder.

“¿A dónde vas ahora, Jimmy? ¿La frontera? ¿Líneas enemigas? Tienes que ser algún lado realmente peligroso para verte con esa expresión”

“¿Cuál expresión?” pregunto James, dudoso de realmente querer saberlo.

“Como si no me fueras a verme nunca más. Te conozco, Jim. ¿Dónde te mandan?”

“Es clasificado”

“Así de serio, ¿eh?” Sam silbó reclinándose en su silla y luego sonriendo tristemente “tengo derecho a saber, ¿sabes? Eres la única familia que me queda.”

“Lo sé”

“¿Cuándo regreses vendrás a visitarnos?”

Cuando regrese. Si es que regresa. Era una promesa disfrazada inocentemente.

“Haré lo posible”

“¿Quieres ver a los niños? Puedo despertarlos…”

“No, no… no. Déjalos que duerman. Mándame ese video de Aurie mañana, quizás alcance a verlo antes de perder recepción”

“Claro.”

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente durante largo tiempo. Sam nunca había aprobado de su carrera militar, pero cuando se había unido a las Fuerzas Especiales de Starfleet su desaprobación se había convertido en verdadera furia. Había intentado convencerle de todas las maneras que se retirara, pero él estaba cada vez más convencido de que estaba en el camino correcto hacia su destino. Especialmente después de enterarse que la Narada era la nave responsable de la muerte de su padre, un detalle que había sido cuidadoso de no revelar a su hermano. Sabía que no entendería el por qué necesitaba hacer esto… Sam lidiaba con sus problemas de otra manera, especialmente desde que tenía a Aurelan y los niños.

Jim lo conocía mejor que nadie. Cuando eran niños habían sido inseparables, siempre juntos, uña y carne, pensaban igual, y más de alguien sugirió que podrían ser gemelos de no ser por la clara diferencia de estatura. Lo que Sam odiaba más era el no saber, la incertidumbre de no poder saber cada vez que había un reportaje sobre la guerra si sería Jim parte de las perdidas. ¿Pero qué bien le haría a su hermano saber a dónde iba? ¿Qué bien le haría tener ese conocimiento? Aun que pudiera decírselo… ¿Para qué?

“Bueno tengo una reunión con mi división en 10 minutos” dijo sentándose derecho en la silla

“Claro” Sam contestó cabizbajo “Jimmy, cuídate bueno… estaré escuchando las noticias por novedades”

“No… no hagas eso, Sam”

“¿Qué más puedo hacer?” le preguntó tristemente “Aurelan es religiosa ¿sabías?, cada noche cuando estas fuera prendemos una vela por ti, Jimmy. Es… me hace sentir útil. Es la cosa más patética del mundo, pero así me siento, como si estuviera haciendo alguna diferencia en tu destino... Es idiota”

“No, no lo es. Gracias.” James bajo la mirada conmovido por esa pieza de información. A su mente llego el recuerdo de una conversación recurrente cuando eran adolescentes. Si alguien podría entender esa referencia sería Sam y este era el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle, aun que fuera pequeño “tengo que irme… tengo que ir a quemar una ciudad”

Sam dejo escapar una bocanada de aire. Lo había entendido, claro que lo había entendido. Ahora lo sabía… si eso era un consuelo para él, estaba dichoso de poder dárselo.

“Jimmy…”

“Adiós, Sam. No olvides ese video” Con una última sonrisa y un guiño, cortó las comunicaciones

James se permitió unos minutos de contemplación antes de levantarse de la silla. Recordó las caras felices de sus sobrinos la última vez que los había visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ocho meses? ¿Diez? Imaginó a Aurelan prendiendo una vela cada noche y haciendo una oración por él. Y a su hermano escuchando las noticias atentamente esperando ver su rostro en cualquiera de las imágenes o mirando al vacio preguntándose si aun estaba vivo. Imagino a Peter crecido y con el uniforme negro de las Fuerzas Especiales, en un mundo de guerra eterna, arriesgando su vida cada día, con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir y menos esperanzas de ganar. No dejaría que pasará… no Peter.

*

Llego tarde y maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba a la sala de conferencias número 4 abriendo la puerta con brusquedad. A dentro tres personas le esperaban sentadas en silencio.

“Buenas tardes, Señores. No se levanten… disculpen la tardanza” Kirk rodeó la mesa conectando su PADD al puerto y organizando la presentación que había preparado mientras continuaba hablando a los presentes “Soy el comandante James Kirk, algunos me conocen… otros no tanto” le dio un guiño a Sulu que le miraba sonriente desde la silla opuesta a él. “pero sin mayor rodeos, pasemos a la presentación de lo que nos llama a todos aquí”

Durante las siguientes dos horas el equipo repasó uno a uno los pasos de lo que sería la siguiente semana de sus vidas. Planeando detalladamente estrategias, planes de escape en caso de emergencia y haciendo correcciones al aproche que tomarían.  Finalmente cuando estuvieron satisfechos con el resultado, James los invito a un almuerzo como división, y sonrió satisfecho cuando todos aceptaron.

“Cuando vi mi nueva asignación, pensé que había visto un fantasma o más bien el nombre de un fantasma” estaba diciendo Sulu mientras comían sus respectivas comidas.

“No me pensabas muerto, verdad?” preguntó incrédulo Kirk

“Bueno…” respondió inseguro Sulu “nadie supo que paso después de que te dejamos en Delta Vega”

“Hubiera esperado que quizás Bones hubiera mencionado algo a favor de mi continua existencia”

“¿Bones?” Inquirió Sulu.

“eh… Leonard McCoy. CMO” aclaró Kirk

“Ah! Claro, ¿un tipo gruñon y con cara de pocos amigos?”

“Ese es Bones”

“Transferido” dijo entre mordidas de un segundo emparedado “lo último que supe es que estaba sirviendo en la estación medica de la base estelar 12. La modificaron para funcionar casi completamente como hospital…”

“Extraño. Bones no lo mencionó”

Hubiera podido pasar a visitarle entre misiones, más de alguna vez había estado por el sector a menos de un año luz de distancia. Pero en los últimos dos años se habían distanciado, y James lo entendía perfectamente, perder a su hija y ex-mujer en la Tierra habían borrado toda la bondad que Bones escondía debajo su exterior duro. Habían mantenido contacto, pero si Bones no quería que supiera donde estaba probablemente era porque no quería verlo. James se permitió un momento de nostalgia por su vieja amistad con el Doctor, extrañándolo más que nunca. A la mierda con lo que Bones quería, cuando volviera (si es que volvía, se corrigió mentalmente) tomaría el primer transbordador a Base Estelar 12 junto con una botella de Bourbon.

“Estuve ahí” intervino Gariin , sacándolo de sus cavilaciones “transformaron los prostíbulos del piso dos en salas de recepción. Una verdaderamente desgracia”

“Estoy segura que todas las modificaciones fueron realizadas con el estudio adecuado y debido a las necesidades de la base”

“Si, T’Sol” dijo James con un suspiro, pero sonriendo “fue una broma”

“Oh” dijo la vulcana devolviendo la mirada a Gariin “Mis disculpas. EL humor humano aun me es difícil de comprender”

Gariin rió y la golpeo en la espalda.

“Vulcanos” dijo simplemente con tono resignado.

James sonrió mientras el grupo continuaba compartiendo historias. La química era correcta, y con algo de suerte se encargaría de que todos regresaran con vida.

 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

 

Dos naves llegaron ese día. La USS Andrómeda llevaría a los 87 miembros restantes de la Base Estelar 9 hacia su nuevo centro de mando, en el sector 6-T. La Vikinga, una nave con apariencia civil, los transportaría directamente hasta el sistema solar.

Lo más cerca que se arriesgarían a ir era hasta Saturno, donde la distorsión magnética de los anillos les harían invisibles ante cualquier nave Romulana que pasará por los alrededores o los sensores de la base en Marte. Desde ahí solamente les quedaba depender de sus ‘amigos’ Romulanos.

La vida de Jim cabía en una simple caja de policarbonato, unas cuantas ropas de civil que no tenían casi uso, su uniforme de Starfleet y de fuerzas especiales y uno que otro libro de papel que le acompañaba durante las noches de lectura. Pero no había mucho más que eso. Hace años que había aprendido a no encariñarse mucho con las cosas y viajar ligero.

En una mochila de viaje Jim enrolló algo de ropa y la acomodó junto con la PADD que llevaba para trabajar.

Miró una vez más los contenidos de la caja que se iría con la USS Andrómeda y tomó una polera que se asomaba entre las ropas. Era blanca y de mangas largas, con tres botones al cuello que hace tiempo se habían desprendido, le colgaban hilachas desde la parte inferior y en la axila derecha había un agujero de unos 3 centímetros. Debería haberse deshecho de ella hace tiempo, pero era su polera favorita. La había comprado en el mercado de Iowa hace ocho años atrás y era lo único que le quedaba de la tierra.

La olió, aun tenía ese aroma a humedad que nunca había logrado quitarle después de que la pobre pasara tres días mojadas en el lavamanos de sus habitaciones en la academia. Con una sonrisa la guardó en la mochila junto con sus otras pertenencias.

Tomó también un libro que tenía a medio empezar, Doctor Zhivago, y lo guardó junto con el resto de las cosas cerrando la mochila.

Un maletín plateado descansaba cerca de la puerta conteniendo el equipo de espionaje necesario para la misión, Kirk lo tomó con su derecha y dio una última mirada a la habitación que había sido su hogar el último año. Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta saliendo rumbo al área de abordaje.

Solamente T’Sol había llegado antes que él y la vulcana conversaba con Shakan Sahar sentados cerca de las puertas de abordaje.

“Comandante” saludó Kirk estrechando la mano del Andoriano “Me alegra que viniera a despedirse”

“Por supuesto, Kirk” dijo el Andoriano con su habitual sonrisa “es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis dos mejores oficiales”

“Qué será del equipo ahora que no estamos. Estarán perdidos sin nosotros” bromeó

“Efectivamente… es por eso que la división seis será disuelta” contestó.

Kirk dejó caer su mandíbula en sorpresa por esta noticia, no se había esperado tal respuesta, e incluso T’Sol alzó sus cejas asombrada.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Ferha y Gineeas hace tiempo que desean regresar al sistema Orion, trabajar en un lugar más cercano a su planeta natal. Y con ustedes en este nuevo proyecto... Sin mencionar que yo no me encuentro en posición como para liderar una división en estos momentos”

“¡Pero Señor! Sus antenas volverán a crecer en unos meses… seguramente el almirante no le habrá hecho dimitir a su cargo por una herida de batalla”

“Por supuesto que no, Kirk” bufó “Ben sabe mejor que eso, durante los siguientes meses estaré entrenando nuevos reclutas. ¡Oh, las dichas de la enseñanza!”

“La profesión más honorable del universo, dicen por ahí” dijo Kirk

“Trataré de recordar eso cuando el primer cadete se dispare en el pie con su propio phaser” dijo dándole una mirada divertida

“Eso fue totalmente culpa de J’Kar. Me empujo apropósito”

Su antiguo comandante rió de buena gana murmurando algo ininteligible que sonaba muy parecido a “una sarta niños”

“Es una decisión lógica. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar… sentir melancolía ante lo que fue y nunca volverá a ser” confesó la Vulcana.

Ambos comandantes miraron intensamente a la teniente que tenía la mirada fija en la imagen de la Vikinga que se preparaba para el viaje. T’Sol finalmente les devolvió la mirada y, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

“Muchos razas alienígenas tienden a malinterpretar las costumbres vulcanas, confundiendo nuestro deseo por no sentir, por una incapacidad para ello. Cuando de hecho, los vulcanos sienten con una intensidad mayor que muchos otros linajes. Son estas emociones que corren tan fuerte en nuestra sangre las que nos hicieron alguna vez una raza peligrosa en los tiempos antes de Surak. Sin embargo, mi experiencia emocional ha sido bastamente distinta que la mayoría de los vulcanos y de vez en cuando me permito… sentir, cuando la ocasión lo amerita”

“No tenía idea” dijo Sahar “que significábamos… tanto para ti, T’Sol”

“Ciertamente, comandante. En mis años de servicio con esta unidad he llegado a considerar a la división seis como una familia, especialmente luego de la perdida de mi planeta natal. Y quisiera… demostrarle mi gratitud por esta experiencia”

El andoriano se acercó y apretó firmemente el hombro de T’Sol.

“Cuando regresemos siempre podemos tratar de juntar a la banda de nuevo” intervino Kirk tratando de alivianar el humor de la conversación.

“Las posibilidades de que regresemos sin ninguna fatalidad en el equipo son menos de…”

“Oh, no. No de nuevo con las posibilidades” Kirk la interrumpió “Sabes que odio esas cosas. Nueva regla, no más probabilidades a menos que te lo ordene directamente”

T’Sol levanto una ceja intrigada, pero asintió.

“Mis disculpas si mi arrebato emocional los hizo de alguna manera incómodos. Simplemente deseaba transmitir mi opinión sobre el tema, en la eventualidad que… no sea posible en otra ocasión”

“Arrebato emocional” dijo el andoriano sin poder evitar reír y dejando caer su brazo del hombro de la vulcana.

“Para los estándares de mi gente eso es exactamente lo que acaban de presenciar, comandante”

Jim sonrió divertido. Efectivamente, esto era lo más emocional que había visto a su compañera en el año que la conocía. Y la confesión que había hecho sobre pensar en ellos como una familia lo había conmovido enormemente. ¿De qué manera pensaría sobre él? ¿Cómo un molesto hermano menor? ¿Habría tenido hermanos en Vulcano? No lo sabía. No sabía casi nada sobre la vida personal de su compañera y lo lamentaba profundamente. Ella sin embargo, sabía mucho de él. James, tenía una tendencia a hablar de más, y podía hablar por horas a quien quisiera escucharlo sobre sus sobrinos, sobre los veranos de Iowa, historia de peleas en bar o noches de pasión con un muy variado grupo de alienígenas. Pero sus conocimientos sobre T’Sol eran mínimos y se prometió cambiar esta circunstancias lo antes posible.

El resto de la división seis hizo su aparición unos minutos después y el momento de intimidad se rompió, llenándose de risas, despedidas y abrazos.

Sulu y Gariin llegaron rodeados por grupos parecidos de compañeros que les despedían y Kirk se alegro que ellos también tuvieran una pequeña familia entre sus compañeros.

Finalmente antes de partir Ferha se acercó al grupo de cuatro y con un pulgar en la frente y una mano en el mentón hizo una oración entre murmullos para cada uno de ellos. Era la única religiosa de la división, y constantemente los fastidiaba con ritos antes de una misión o colgantes que supuestamente traían la buena salud y suerte. Pero en esta ocasión James no le dijo ninguna palabra de protesta, y le agradeció sinceramente su preocupación. Iba a extrañar las oraciones de la Orion.

Imaginó una vela encendida en la casa de Sam e hizo una nota mental de revisar su correo a bordo de la nave para ver si ya había llegado ese video que le había prometido hace unas horas atrás.

Finalmente el capitán de La Vikinga los llamó informándoles que estaban listos para despegar y con un último gesto de despedida los cuatro marcharon por el andén de carga hacia la nave que los llevaría a su incierto futuro.

*

El viaje hasta Saturno tomaría dos días a máxima velocidad. Y La Vikinga era una nave pequeña que constaba solamente con una humilde sala de recreaciones para matar el tiempo. Sin embargo Jim estaba enormemente agradecido por ese pequeño espacio que les permitía estrechar lazos con su equipo.

“Mejor revolcón” pidió Gariin mientras recibía las cartas que Sulu repartía. Los tres hombres jugaban poker hold’ em mientras T’Sol (que se le había prohibido jugar por contar cartas. Y después de un arduo debate se le había convencido de que esa no era la manera apropiada para jugar) leía junto a ellos desde su PADD.

“Hombre, eso no es apropiado. Que hay damas presentes” le reprochó Sulu

T’Sol se solamente alzó una ceja sin despegar la mirada de su PADD

“Sería igualmente inapropiado limitar sus anécdotas simplemente por mi género.”

“Cerdo Sexista” le dijo Gariin a Sulu riéndose. Sulu le golpeo fuertemente en el hombro.

“Está bien, mejor revolcón… tendría que ser… Nicole, en mi último año de la escuela. Piel blanca como la leche y cabello hasta la cintura color azabache… y… tenía… hacia esta cosa…” Sulu hizo un gesto con sus caderas que provocó que Gariin se partiera de la risa.

Era un juego que habían empezado en la mañana de su primer día a bordo de la nave, en un intento por matar el tiempo y conocerse mejor. Cada uno pedía una anécdota al grupo y todos respondían con cuantos detalles quisieran.

“¿Jim?”

“Gary Mitchell. La mejor mamada del universo.” Contestó Kirk con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron intensamente a T’Sol quien les devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada.

“K’T’Chgaa” respondió en un conjunto de sonidos guturales casi incomprensibles.

“Kitichaga” intentó repetir Sulu. “Bueno, ese tiene que ser un nombre complicado de repetir en un momento de pasión”

“Son sonidos propios de la fonética vulcana.”

“Entonces supongo que gemiste su nombre en alaridos de pasión” molestó Gariin

Sulu le dio otro golpe en el hombro y una mirada que claramente decía “te pasaste”

“Ciertamente” contestó fríamente T’Sol y Jim se ahogo con su café tratando de controlar la risa, asombrado por la honestidad de la Vulcana.

Deberían haber jugado esto entre la división seis, en las últimas horas había aprendido más de ella que en todo el tiempo que la conocía, aun que tenía que admitir que había cierta información con la que hubiera estado perfectamente feliz sin saber.

“Y yo que pensaba que los vulcanos eran todos unos reprimidos sexuales” comentó Gariin divertido de seguir molestando a Sulu, que claramente pensaba que esta línea de interrogación  era altamente inapropiada.

“De ser así, nuestra raza se hubiera extinguido hace milenios”

“Aun así” Kirk intervino verdaderamente intrigado “yo también pensaba que los vulcanos escogieran a sus parejas con algo de… bueno, lógica”

T’Sol permaneció en silencio, continuando con su lectura y luego de unos minutos la conversación había derivado hacia sus preferencias en comida. Kirk añorando el estofado de pavo que su madre solía preparar cuando estaba en tierra, y ahora que estaba muerta, nunca más volvería a probar. Solamente la mala suerte y una extensión en su permiso a tierra le habían llevado a estar en Iowa cuando los Romulanos atacaron.

El capitán de la nave lo llamó unas horas después para comentarle sobre un retraso en el viaje, solamente una hora, debido a una inesperada lluvia de meteoritos que estaba pasado por Plutón. Y tres horas después la nave estaba orbitando Saturno.

Cuando Kirk vio la nave romulana que los esperaba escondida entre los anillos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Este era el momento de la verdad, solamente esperaba que el almirante no se hubiera equivocado en poner su confianza en estos Romulanos.

La nave era apenas más grande que un transbordador común, y no tenía transportadores, por lo que tuvieron que bajar a una de las lunas para abordarla. Una vez abordo La Vikinga rápidamente desapareció a velocidad warp. Malditos cobardes.

La nave tenía una tripulación de dos. Y después de un tenso saludo los Romulanos le informaron que este era solamente un medio de transporte más seguro para no llamar la atención al ingresar a Marte, y que allí se  reunirían con la nave nodriza.

Media hora después el transbordador ingresaba por las puertas de carga de la nave romulana. La nave era impresionantemente grande y albergaba a una tripulación de más de quinientos. Según les había dicho el navegante del transbordador que los había llevado hasta allí, solamente diez de los más cercanos al capitán estaban al tanto de las actividades extracurriculares que emprendía la nave de carga, y para cerciorar la máxima discreción deberían esperar unas horas dentro del transbordador hasta el cambio de turno.

El grupo de cuatro esperó en silencio durante las siguientes horas. A Kirk se le bajaba el corazón hasta el estomago cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido muy cerca o una conversación que se colaba por las paredes del transbordador.

Pero luego que la nave despegará las actividades a las afueras comenzaron a disminuir notoriamente, los sonidos de movimientos de cargas eran menos constantes y los pasos de los tripulantes cada vez más lejanos.

Finalmente una mujer romulana fue por ellos, dirigiéndoles solamente un movimiento de cabeza por saludo y los guió rápidamente a un compartimiento secreto entre las paredes de la nave donde se resguardaron.

El espacio era estrecho, prácticamente un pasillo, pero constaba con más de lo que Kirk había esperado, una litera para cada uno, varias frazadas térmicas, un suministro de agua y un replicador, además de un pequeño cuarto de baño sin ducha.

Por la segunda entrada, el capitán de la nave les dio la bienvenida.

“Capitan Roku” dijo estrechando la mano de Kirk con un gesto severo.

“Comandante…”

“Sin nombres” le interrumpió el romulano “Entre menos sepa, mejor. Para ustedes y para mi”

Kirk asintió. De todos modos había decidido usar un apellido falso para presentarse, pero le alegro saber que el Romulano no esperaba honestidad con él. No en esto por lo menos.

“El viaje hasta Romulus nos tomaría normalmente 3 días, pero tendremos que hacer una rápida detención para buscar un cargamento por lo que llegaremos en cuatro. Ya he comunicado de la demora a su contacto” Roku explicó con un fuerte acento que marcaba las ces haciéndolas sonar  como kas.

“Cuando llegue el momento mi esposa volverá a buscarlos. Cada uno de ustedes será extraído en un conteiner etiquetado como armamento. Durante el traslado, deben permanecer en perfecto silencio. ¿Me expresado claramente?”

“Cristalino” contestó el comandante.

“Estas facilidades están aisladas sonoramente, pero si yo fuera ustedes no me arriesgaría a levantar demasiado la voz”

“Dejaremos la noche de karaoke para otra ocasión”

El romulano hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero Kirk no podía estar seguro.

“Esta será nuestra primera y última interacción comandante, y si todo sale bien, los veremos en unos días para su regreso.”

“Capitán” llamó Kirk antes de que el romulano se marchara, había pensado en preguntarle sus motivos para traicionar a su imperio y arriesgar su vida, la de su familia y tripulación, pero finalmente decidió guardarse sus preguntas y simplemente agregó “Gracias”

El capitán asintió y salió por donde había llegado.

Los siguientes cuatro días parecieron una eternidad. Ninguno se atrevía a entablar una conversación por nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Y el tiempo pasó lentamente.

Sulu y Gariin continuaban matando el tiempo con juegos de cartas en absoluto silencio, mientras T’Sol se dedicaba a leer o meditar. Kirk en cambio decidió ocupar su tiempo agregando líneas de código al programa con el que intervendrían la red de seguridad. Pero en el silencio del viaje su mente recorría las memorias de los amigos que le esperaban en casa.

Bones, con el que no había hablado hace más de 2 meses. Se arrepintió de no escribirle una línea antes de marcharse. Pero se imagino al doctor regañando a sus pacientes constantemente en la base médica o bebiendo en un bar. ¿Estaría ahogando las penas por su hija muerta en estos momentos? ¿Durmiendo en la butaca de un bar de mala muerte, borracho y abatido? O quizás para el buen doctor deba imaginar un escenario más feliz y esperanzador, en los brazos de alguna enfermera que alivie su dolor con un corazón cálido y un cuerpo dispuesto.

Su hermano era una constante imagen que asaltaba su mente. Tenía un sueño recurrente en el que le veía solo en la oscuridad, rodeado de una centena de velas apagadas que desprendían humo y un dulce aroma a miel.

La pequeña Aurie corriendo por los prados fértiles de Deneva. George y Peter discutiendo sobre alguna travesura que el menor no deseaba realizar. Peter, vistiendo el negro de las fuerzas especiales. No, no Peter. Nunca.

A veces leía Doctor Zhivago, comparando su situación con la guerra descrita en el libro. O imaginándose a Bones curando a los heridos de la guerra y envuelto en un romance tortuoso y apasionado.

Entre las páginas del libro había encontrado una fotografía antigua. Su madre junto a Frank con esa sonrisa que no le llegaba nunca a los ojos. Sam rodeando por la cintura a Aurelan embarazada de Peter y abrazando a Jim con el otro brazo.

Se veía joven en la fotografía, observo. Debía tener unos 18 años en esa época y portaba la expresión de chico rebelde que lo caracterizaba.  La casa de Iowa se dibuja en la silueta con un pálido cielo azul de verano, una casa que no volvería a ver nunca más.

No por primera vez se pregunto qué habría pasado si Spock hubiera seguido su consejo de seguir a la Narada hasta la tierra. Probablemente estaría muerto, pero quizás hubieran alcanzado a alertar a la Tierra del peligro inminente en el que se encontraban. Quizás Joana hubiera sido evacuada junto con parte de la población de la tierra. O quizás un milagro hubiera ocurrido y la tierra seguiría en el mismo lugar que había ocupado durante millones de años. Quizás hubieran destruido La Narada y Pike no estaría muerto. Quizas…

 Kaiidth, había dicho T’Sol una vez, lo que es, es. Le gustaba esa filosofía. Kaiidth. No puedes cambiar el pasado, no puedes cambiar lo que eres.

Lo que es, es.

*

En lo que calculaba era el amanecer de su cuarto día la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la misma mujer que los había buscado en el transbordador apareció en la puerta, su silueta dibujada por las luces más fuertes de la sala exterior. Con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que la siguieran y obedecieron en silencio.

La habitación en la que se encontraron a continuación era un almacén de carga pequeño, seguramente dedicado a cargamento ilegal y ninguno de los Romulanos adivinaría que tan ilegal era este cargamento en específico.

Cuatro cajas de metal estaban abiertas, rellenas de un material gelatinoso que se amoldó a su cuerpo cuando ingresó en él. La mujer le paso una máscara de oxigeno y antes de cerrar la caja con gestos le hizo dio a entender que serían dos horas de espera y que guardara absoluto silencio, y luego todo era oscuridad.

Durante la espera Kirk no pudo evitar desear tener la precisión temporal de los Vulcanos. ¿Había pasado una hora o cinco? Parecía una espera eterna. El conteiner, que era ahora su prisión, era horriblemente caluroso, y la máscara de oxigeno demostró ser francamente útil después de que comenzara a sentir como el aire se agobiaba.

Un recuerdo volvió a su mente, escondido en Tarsus IV hace casi quince años atrás. Había tomado refugio en una alcantarilla por días, demasiado asustado como para salir en buscar de un lugar más apropiado. El espacio había sido más amplio que este, pero el hedor de la putrefacción le había hecho creer que las paredes se cerraban y el aire se le agotaba.

Tomo otra bocanada de aire de su mascarilla y la dejo caer. Su mente le estaba jugando trucos, casi podía distinguir el olor a mierda estancada dentro de la caja y tuvo que reprimir una arcada calmándose con largas inhalaciones de su mascarilla. Pero el sentimiento no terminaba de desvanecerse en su mente, se sentía como un niño otra vez, con apenas trece años, hambriento y asustado. _No estoy listo para esto_ , pensó desesperadamente, _esto fue un terrible error que nos costará la vida a todos._

Finalmente escuchó los duros sonidos del Romulano. Dos hombres. La conversación tenía poco sentido para él, pero distinguió las palabras “transportador” y “minutos”. Solo un poco más.

Pasó más tiempo, voces aparecían y desaparecían de su rango auditivo y luego un movimiento brusco. La caja estaba siendo levantada y luego colocada bruscamente en otro lugar. Alguien grito duramente algún tipo de reprimenda y esperó que fuera una petición para que fueran cuidadosos.

El indicador de oxigeno estaba bajo y calculó que debía haber pasado más tiempo del esperado o quizás había ocupado demasiado de la dotación en ese pequeño ataque de pánico hace unos momentos atrás.

Luego movimiento. Un vehículo, claramente. El sonido del motor y de otros automóviles pasando. Una vuelta a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y el invariable movimiento de seguir derecho. ¿Tendría ruedas como el antiguo Corvette de su padre? ¿O seria un modelo con sistema anti-grav? El movimiento era constante y suave, así que su dinero estaba en el Anti-grav.

El movimiento llego a su fin y el motor se detuvo. Otro sonido, de una puerta cerrándose con un fuerte ciseo. Y el metal de una caja siendo abierta.

“¡Dios Santo! ¡Ya era hora!” Escuchó la voz de Sulu.

Luego un fuerte sonido de la caja siendo derribada y otra que se abría.

Luego el sonido de su propia caja siendo manipulada y la luz artificial lo cegó durante unos minutos. Un brazo lo ayudo a salir de la caja y Kirk lo tomó agradecido.

Cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz y su cerebro había recibido el suficiente oxigeno pudo ver que Spock ayudaba a Gariin a incorporarse de la última de los contenedores.

“Cadete Kirk” dijo el Vulcano dirigiéndose a él. James se tomó un momento para reparar en los cambios físicos de Spock, el pelo crecido hasta debajo de sus orejas, los implantes de hueso en su frente y sienes, el tatuaje verde oscuro sobre frente y manos. Un Romulano ante los ojos de cualquiera.

“Es Comandante Kirk ahora” respondió aun falto de aliento. “¿Esta todo el mundo bien?” hubo un asentimiento colectivo.

“Es una maldita fiesta de reencuentro” dijo Sulu  sentándose en el suelo del camión en el que estaban todos “Uhura llega mañana con el alcohol”

“¿Se conocen?” inquirió Gariin

“Servimos juntos en la Enterprise” aclaró Kirk, mientras decencia del vehículo. Anti-grav… nunca se equivocaba.

“¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí adentro?” pregunto Kirk

“Seis horas y trece minutos” ofreció T’Sol

“Mis disculpas. Ciertos asuntos demoraron mi llegada” dijo Spock descendiendo también junto con el resto de su equipo.

“¿Ciertos asuntos?”

“Me temo que mi posición se ha visto comprometida” respondió

“Oh. Genial… ¿Te descubrieron?”

“Mis derechos en la base militar han sido restringidos y tengo razones para sospechar que me han estado siguiendo”

“¿Base militar?” preguntó Kirk asombrado “Espera… ¿has estado trabajando en la base militar Romulana todo este tiempo?”

“Ciertamente. ¿De dónde más podría haber obtenido toda la información que he recopilado?”

“Bueno, eso no estaba en el reporte que recibí”

Spock alzó una ceja que se veía extrañamente perturbarte en el semblante romulano que ahora portaba.

“Excluí aquella información, asumiendo que un observador perspicaz podría deducirlo”

Kik bufó

“Me alegra saber que esos Romulanos no te han cambiado en nada” dijo rodando lo ojos “Ahora. Agua… y necesitamos ponernos al día”

“Síganme” comandó el Vulcano.

La puerta de la derecha daba paso a una amplia sala y cocina. Kirk tomó asiento en una de las sillas y acepto gustoso el vaso de agua que Spock le ofrecía.

“Reporte Sr. Spock” ordenó Kirk comenzando a sentirse humano otra vez después de su segundo vaso de agua.

“Hace dos punto tres semanas, ingrese en la base de datos en orden de obtener la información más reciente concerniente a los avances en la reconstrucción de La Narada. Dos días después, cuando entregue dicha información al Capitán Roku para hacerla llegar a salvo a Starfleet encontré un dispositivo de rastreo en mi vehículo. Desde entonces he notado los no pocos sutiles métodos de vigilancia de la milicia romulana. Ayer mi acceso a ciertos proyectos clasificados de armamento fue revocado. Y durante el día de hoy fui interrogado extensamente por mis superiores y la policía local, esta fue la razón de mi demora”

“¿Es esta una locación segura?”

“Afirmativo” contestó Spock “Durante el camino hacia el puerto espacial cambie de vehículo y en la ruta de regreso hacia este punto tome diversas vías alternativas que aseguraron que no era seguido”

“Bueno, entonces tendremos que…”

Un bip sonó desde la chaqueta de Spock y Jim lo miró mientras el Vulcano rescataba una PADD de bolsillo.

“Fvadt*”dijo el Vulcano entre dientes. Kirk alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, su romulano podría estar un poco oxidado, pero estaba seguro de que eso había sido una maldición. 

“no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que esas no son buenas noticias”

“Mi residencia ha sido comprometida. El sistema de seguridad ha sido activado” Spock se movió rápidamente a través de la amplia habitación y de una mochila recuperó una computadora portátil.

“Wow. ¡No había visto una de esas hace años!” se asombró Kirk estudiando el anticuado modelo mientras observaba como los dedos rápidos del Vulcano viajaban por el teclado

“Es el modelo estándar ocupado por el imperio” aclaró Spock “Arcaico en apariencia, pero extremadamente eficiente”

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de diversas cámaras de seguridad. Distintas habitaciones de la residencia estaban siendo registradas por soldados romulanos, revolviendo cajones, cortando a través de colchones y escaneando paredes en busca de compartimentos secretos.

“Dime que no tenías nada incriminante ahí” dijo James viendo como dos técnicos inspeccionaban la computadora de Spock.

“Toda la información relevante se encuentra en esta computadora y estos chips” dijo mostrando un llavero que estaba desarmando y retirando las pequeñas tarjetas de memoria.

Kirk sonrió.

“Grandes mentes piensan igual” murmuró jugando con el collar a su cuello que ocultaba el chip con el programa y la información necesaria.

 “Lamentablemente esto dificulta nuestra penetración a la base. Esperaba tener otra semana antes de que la revelación de mi identidad fuera inminente”

Kirk suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Después de cuatro días si ducharse y seis horas en el interior de una caja más caliente que el sol olía a cementerio. Arrugo la nariz.

“Nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tendremos que repensar nuestra estrategia. Pero antes… creo que todos necesitamos una ducha y una comida decente antes de comenzar a trabajar”

“Amén” dijo Sulu “Primero”

“Segundo” se apresuró a decir Gariin

Kirk sonrió e intercambio una mirada con T’Sol que levantó una ceja, claramente oponiéndose a la inmadurez de sus compañeros. Kirk hizo un gesto de “adelante” con la mano.

“Tercera” dijo la vulcana con la más ligera de las sonrisas tocando sus labios.

“Supongo que eso me deja al último. Adelante Sulu, no tomes demasiado tiempo”

“Sígame Sr. Sulu” le dijo Spock guiándolo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una hora después, los cuatro estaban gratamente bañados y alimentados y se sentaron en la mesa a trabajar.  En el cristal brillaban los planos de la base militar y Spock narraba elocuentemente los puntos de acceso y la rutina de los agentes de seguridad que vigilaban la zona. La seguridad había sido incrementada en las últimas dos semanas y eso hacia su ingreso a las instalaciones aun más complicado de lo que Kirk había esperado.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Gariin apuntando a un punto del mapa

“Los túneles de ventilación” aclaró Spock

“Son suficientemente grandes como para pasar” dijo Kirk aislando el recorrido en el plano.

“Sin embargo los túneles están protegidos con sensores de movimiento” dijo Spock y la idea fue descartada inmediatamente

Kirk examinó cada uno de las capas del plano. Solamente necesitaban un punto de entrada para hackear la computadora central. Pero la base tenía solamente tres accesos, los cuales estaban vigilados por cuatro guardias de seguridad y una paranoica cantidad de cámaras de seguridad. Adentro la seguridad era menor, solamente cámaras en ciertos puntos que eran vigiladas desde las oficinas centrales.

“Hum” dijo Kirk aislando una capa. “Estas cañerías… ¿están conectadas con las de la ciudad?”

“Afirmativo” respondió Spock

“Hum” repitió Kirk

“Dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando” le dijo Sulu “Jim, son 3 kilómetros de mierda romulana”

“Si salimos por este punto” apuntó un baño en el interior de la base “estaríamos a tres metros de los laboratorios del primer piso que son el punto más débil en seguridad, desde ahí creo que podría implantar el virus”

“Y como planeas salir desde las cañerías al baño… la cloaca se estrecha significativamente dos metros bajo tierra”

“Podríamos hacerlos explotar” dijo Gariin

“Una explosión llamaría la atención de toda la base y seríamos rápidamente descubiertos” dijo T’Sol “Sin embargo podríamos intentar agrandar la entrada”

“Romper el tubo y hacer un túnel que sea lo suficientemente grande para permitirnos pasar”

“Eso tomaría aproximadamente cuatro punto cincuenta y una horas”

“Es nuestra mejor opción”

“Romper el suelo podría ser dificultoso” dijo Sulu pensando “Spock, tu trabajaste en estos laboratorios… ¿Cada cuanto tiempo dirías que un Romulano va a cagar?”

Spock pareció pensarlo por un momento, reuniendo la información y haciendo cálculos rápidamente en su cabeza.

“Según mi estimación, diría que estos servicios  en especifico son utilizados cada treinta y tres minutos” luego hizo una pausa “Pero durante el tercer turno nocturno la frecuencia disminuye a una punto cero cuatro horas”

“Eso nos daría el tiempo suficiente”

Repasaron la idea, aclarando detalles y el instrumental necesario. Necesitarían varias cosas que no tenían a mano, pero Spock aclaró que podría conseguir fácilmente.

“Necesitamos un ojo ahí adentro mientras estemos trabajando” pensó Sulu revisando entre los aparatos que tenía Spock en uno de los armarios y estudiando piezas de maquinaria. “¿Te importa si desarmo esto?” preguntó mostrando una de las PADD más pequeñas. Spock negó con la cabeza antes de volver la atención a la mesa cristalizada. “creo que puedo fabricar un pequeño robot que nos de movilidad con la cámara” dijo al grupo y con eso se puso a trabajar desarmando aparatos y alineando partes sobre una segunda mesa de trabajo.

Kirk lo dejó seguir trabajando en el proyecto, agradeciendo que Sulu tuviera algo de conocimientos básicos en robótica.

“Déjame ver tu tarjeta de acceso” pidió a Spock

“¿Con que motivo?”

“Curiosidad” dijo Kirk. Spock levantó una ceja “Solo… quiero revisar algo, ¿bueno?”

“Lamentablemente mi credencial y tarjeta de identificación se encuentran en mi residencia” dijo Spock desviando la mirada. ¿Era eso vergüenza? Se preguntó Kirk, viendo intrigado como el Vulcano alineaba perfectamente los diversos objetos que estaban dispuestos en la mesa.

“Tranquilo, no pasa nada” dijo Kirk “Solamente pensaba que podía utilizarla para darle acceso de nuevo”

“El sistema de seguridad de esta base militar es…”

“Completamente arcaico” interrumpió Kirk “mira estas computadoras que utilizan, los romulanos no son la tecnología más avanzada con la que me encontrado en el universo eso está claro”

“Aun así. Para poder otorgarle acceso nuevamente a mi tarjeta necesitarías acceso a los archivos centrales de información”

“No quiero darle acceso a tu tarjeta. Quiero hacer creer a tu tarjeta que es otra tarjeta”

Spock parpadeó un par de veces inclinando su cabeza con una expresión de incredibilidad evidente en su rostro. Kirk sonrió altaneramente.

“Lo he hecho antes...” agregó, esperando que la expresión se intensificara. Para su placer Spock levanto, no una, sino ambas cejas. “Así es como me colaba en zonas restringidas en la base de Iowa, cuando mi madre estaba trabajando en la construcción de la Enterprise”

“Violación de propiedad privada de Starfleet es un crimen que se castiga con tres años de prisión” dijo Spock con la voz tan calmada como siempre “¿A qué edad fue que…?”

“Diecisiete” dijo Kirk sonriendo sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta “solamente necesito una tarjeta y…” en la pantalla abrió una imagen revelando el archivo de uno de los miembros del personal, un romulano de test oscura y rasgos finos “me parece que este código de seguridad nos dará todo el acceso que necesitemos sin llamar atención innecesaria.”

Spock parecía estar luchando por palabras.

“Tu mente funciona de una manera singularmente diferente” dijo finalmente “Estoy verdaderamente impresionado”

“Lo sé” le dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa y un guiño antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Acaba de guiñarle un ojo a Spock? ¿Y el Vulcano no le había arrancado la cabeza? Bueno, estaban mejorando, claramente.

Se limpió la garganta y tomo un sorbo del café aun caliente en su tazón ignorando la sensación de quemazón que se extendió por su garganta.

“Pero tu tarjeta…”

“Iré a recuperarla…”

“No seas lunático. Mira la vigilancia que tiene ese lugar” dijo apuntando la computadora donde aun se mostraban las cámaras que Spock había instalado y una decena de romulanos continuaban registrando intensamente el departamento.

“Estimo que en menos de tres horas descubrirán las cámaras que he instalado y perderemos la ventaja. Además una tarjeta autorizada nos será extremadamente útil durante nuestra infiltración.”

“No es demasiado…” Kirk pauso un momento pensando rápidamente mientras observaba al equipo de Romulanos trabajar “¿Puedes darme visión en el exterior?”

Spock asintió y toco la pantalla un par de veces hasta que cuatro cámaras aparecieron. Una de la entrada al departamento de Spock, otra de las escaleras, otra de la entrada en el edificio y una última de la calle.

Kirk sonrió.

“Tengo una idea”

*

Por supuesto que no había dejado que Spock fuera solo. La policía romulana podía ser estúpida, pero no tan estúpida como para no tener reconocedores faciales un kilometro a la redonda. Sin embargo el vidrio polarizado del vehículo les brindaba la suficiente privacidad, y Spock había insistido en asistir de alguna manera y Kirk le permitió que los manejara hasta el lugar.

Estacionaron a dos cuadras del lugar, viendo desde la distancia como agentes entraban y salían del edificio.

“Recuerda mantener tu rostro bien oculto” le dijo Kirk a T’Sol entregándole un phaser.

“No es necesario recordarme procedimiento básico, comandante” le dijo la Vulcana mientras acomodaba su túnica gris ocultando el traje negro.

“Cuarto piso, tercera ventana a la derecha ¿verdad?” dijo mirando a Spock para confirmación. El Vulcano asintió.

“Probando. Uno, dos, uno, dos, tres” dijo Kirk testeando que las comunicaciones funcionaran perfectamente.

“Verificado”

Kirk le entregó cuatro escaladores magnéticos y un último aparato que la vulcana se apresuró en colocar en el interior de su boca, acomodándolo en su último molar superior.

“Que no la descubran, Teniente” le dijo apretando fuertemente su brazo antes de que la teniente saliera del vehículo.

Ambos vieron como se alejaba por las calles mezclándose con los transeúntes y manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

“¿Que era ese último aparato que la teniente T’Sol insertó en su boca?” preguntó Spock después de que la vieron desaparecer entre la muchedumbre

“Una fuerte dosis de Veridium seis” dijo Kirk sin levantar la mirada de las cámaras que se mostraban en la PADD

“¿Veneno?”

“Es parte del protocolo estándar en misiones de espionaje e infiltración” dijo Kirk simplemente “Si la atrapan los romulanos la harán hablar”

“Entiendo” dijo Spock

“ _En posición_ ” llego la voz de T’Sol a través de sus audífonos

“Proceda Teniente” respondió Kirk

A través de los comunicadores escucharon atentamente la respiración continua de la vulcana mientras escalaba las murallas del conjunto habitacional que se erguía a cuatrocientos metros de distancia. Un pequeño quejido hizo que ambos saltaran en sus asientos

“¿Algún problema, Teniente?”

“L _a composición de esta estructura posee una menor cantidad de metal del que anticipamos. Reajustando_ ” ambos esperaron silenciosamente, escaneando las cámaras de seguridad por alguna imagen de la teniente “S _olucionado._ ”

Kirk soltó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo, y sintió a Spock hacer lo mismo. Ambos continuaron observando fijamente las cámaras.

“Tengo visual en cámara seis” le dijo Kirk apuntando a la pequeña figura que podía apreciarse desde la visual de la calle “Sonría a la cámara, teniente”

“Me parece que tal comportamiento sería altamente inapropiado” le dijo el Vulcano a su lado.

“Es una broma, Spock” le dijo Kirk riendo ligeramente “En serio, estos romulanos no te han podido enseñar algo de sentido del humor… y yo que pensé que te habían aflojado un poco”

 “ _En posición_ ” llegó la voz de T’Sol interrumpiendo la conversación.

“Muy bien teniente, aguarde a mi señal” Kirk tomó una segunda PADD y ingresó un código “Detonación en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…”

Una fuerte explosión se dejó escuchar a unos metros de distancia, junto con gritos de romulanos que comenzaban a correr en distintas direcciones mientras humo se elevaba y extendía por las calles. En la cámara de seguridad se observó como varios de los policías en el apartamento salían en dirección a las calles, un hombre alto y robusto dando órdenes mientras el resto se desplazaba.

“Despejado” dijo Kirk.

En ese instante por la cámara de seguridad número dos pudieron observar como la figura de T’Sol se dibujaba por la ventana, abriéndola para colarse adentro. La vulcana solamente necesito colar la mitad de su cuerpo adentro para recuperar la tarjeta de identificación que estaba sobre el escritorio cerca de la ventana y rápidamente volvió a salir desapareciendo del rango de la cámara

“Bien teniente. Ahora salga de ahí. Rápido” dijo Kirk

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que volvieran a escuchar la voz de la vulcana por los auriculares.

“ _Estoy en la calle_ ” dijo finalmente “ _cinco minutos_ ”

“Te recogeremos a mitad de camino” le dijo Kirk dándole una señal a Spock para que echara a andar el auto

“ _Negativo_ ” dijo la teniente “ _las calles están siendo cerradas al tráfico_ ”

“Tú solamente sigue caminando dirección sur” le dijo Kirk. Spock condujo hasta la siguiente cuadra donde un perímetro de bloqueo estaba siendo establecido y doblo a la izquierda. Podían distinguir la figura esbelta de la vulcana caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos

Unos segundo después T’Sol se sentaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo y volvieron a echar a andar dirección oeste hacia sus improvisados cuarteles.

Kirk dio un grito de victoria y salto en su asiento mirando a sus compañeros.

“Excelente” dijo girando en su asiento y extendiendo una palma hacia T’Sol para que la chocara. La vulcana se limito a levantar una ceja hacia su comandante. “¡vamos! No me dejes con la mano extendida, T’Sol… eso fue fantástico”

“No estoy familiarizada con este gesto en especifico”

Kirk rodo los ojos y resopló. Claro que estaba familiarizada, en la división seis lo hacían todo el tiempo

“¿Spock?” dijo mirando esperanzadoramente a un lado

“Me encuentro en el mismo grado de ignorancia que la Teniente T’Sol, Comandante” dijo el Vulcano sin separar la vista del camino

“Es un gesto de victoria” dijo Kirk incrédulo sin dejar que su mano cayera. “tienes que chocar las palmas en el aire”

“En ese caso creo que sería más adecuado esperara a que estuviéramos en una locación segura para declarar esta misión una victoria” dijo la vulcana desde el asiento trasero.

“Arg” Kirk dejó caer su mano derrotado y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. “Vulcanos” musitó hacia el techo del vehículo.

Pero media hora después, cuando estaban de regreso en la sala con Sulu y Gariin, exigió la mano nuevamente y ambos vulcanos, con una mirada exasperada, le complacieron en el gesto para sorpresa de los otros dos hombres presentes.

Cuando la mano de Spock se levantó para tocar la suya suavemente no pudo evitar notar el ligero tono verde que sus orejas habían tomado, dándose cuenta que era el inicio de un sonrojo. Kirk sintió una escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo en anticipación al toque que terminó demasiado rápido.

Añadió esa información a las cosas que sabía sobre los vulcanos y que nunca pensó posibles. Los vulcanos se sonrojan… o sonverden… cualquiera que sea el término apropiado. De cualquier manera, Spock se veía adorable cuando lo hacía, incluso con esas prótesis de hueso y esos horribles tatuajes en la piel.

*

“Está bien, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy” anunció Kirk al anochecer “todos necesitamos descansar, mañana continuaremos con el resto de las operaciones”

Gariin se estiró bostezando en su asiento, y rápidamente se incorporó desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones.

“Hikaru… ¿tienes un cigarrillo?” le preguntó el comandante

“Claro” le contestó el aludido ofreciendo una cajetilla “electrónicos” dijo a modo de disculpa.

“¡Dios! Estos son horribles” comentó Kirk después de la primera bocanada

“Si, pero buena suerte tratando de encontrar verdadero tabaco en estos días”

“Si la sustancia no es satisfactoria entonces es ilógico consumirla” dijo T’Sol mientras bebía una taza de té del replicador.

“La nicotina me calma” dijo Kirk tirando una bocanada de humo en su dirección.

T’Sol frunció el ceño y se retiró hacia su habitación.

“Creo que la cabreaste” dijo Sulu con una sonrisa e incorporándose del sillón donde había estado desparramado.

“Era solo una broma” dijo Kirk. Sulu se encogió de hombros y desapareció en la habitación que compartiría con Garrin.

“Spock, ya es suficiente trabajo. Ve a descansar” dijo al Vulcano que continuaba tecleando en la computadora portátil.

“No requiero descanso en este momento”

Kirk se pasó una mano por los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz.

“He escuchado esa antes” dijo “Es mejor que continuemos trabajando todos juntos por la mañana”

“Es usted quien requiere descanso comandante”

“Voy a comer algo antes” dijo levantándose para manipular el replicador “Y es Jim, todos me llaman Jim… no soy muy estricto con las formalidades”

“Lo he notado” Spock arqueo una ceja en su dirección

“¿Cómo es que te has podido adaptar a la vida romulana? Aun te ves tan formal como siempre”

“Ha sido una tarea más desafiante de lo que anticipe con anterioridad” contestó simplemente.

“Me imagino” Jim volvió a su asiento con su plato con lo más parecido a un emparedado que pudo replicar. “haz estado más de un año acá, ¿no?”

“Trece meses, dos semanas y tres días según el calendario estándar” contestó el Vulcano

“Hay algo que hace tiempo me está molestando” dijo mordiendo su emparedado, el cigarrillo olvidado en otro plato vacío al centro de la mesa “¿Qué tan familiarizado estas con el capitán Roku?”

“He interactuado con el capitán en 17 ocasiones”

“Eso es bastante” dijo Kirk “Dime, ¿por qué crees que está haciendo esto? ¿Traicionar al imperio? No me suena a algo que un Romulano haría”

Spock le dio una mirada larga y luego bajo la mirada hacia su PADD, pensando sus palabras antes de hablar.

“Hay muchos Romulanos que no desean esta guerra comandante” dijo Spock finalmente con la mirada fija en un punto a la distancia “La oligarquía opresiva del imperio ha causado mucho descontento en la población desde hace varios años. Y una resistencia está comenzando a alzarse en contra del gobierno. Los Inhhre-iumne*”

“¿Roku es parte de esta revolución?”

“No lo sé con precisión” contestó “Sin embargo la lealtad del Capitán Roku permanece con el imperio”

“Pero no con la gente que esta gobernándolos”

Spock asintió levemente

“Muchos consideran que la decisión de ir a una guerra contra la federación fue un error de los lideres.”

“Huum” dijo Kirk pensativo y volviendo a tomar su cigarrillo “Hay muchas cosas que están pasando aquí que no tenemos ni idea”

“Ciertamente”

“¿Entonces qué? ¿Si la federación gana estos tipos hacen un golpe de estado o algo así?”

“Esa sería una suposición adecuada”

“¿Has conocido a alguien que esté involucrado con los Inhhre-iumne?”

Spock pausó unos momentos antes de continuar.

“No con seguridad, pero sospechó que algunos de mis conocidos más cercanos se han unido recientemente a la resistencia”

 “¿Tienes un grupo de amigos romulanos?”

Kirk rió divertido imaginando a Spock conversando y riendo con otros Romulanos, la imagen era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a asociar con él, que le parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Sin embargo en las últimas horas en las que habían interactuado, Spock parecía totalmente cambiado, su rostro era mucho más expresivo que el de cualquier Vulcano que hubiera conocido y en varias ocasiones lo había  sorprendido sonriendo abiertamente, para luego cambiar su expresión rápidamente a una de indiferencia.

“Dado que somos oponentes en una guerra universal considerarlos mis amigos sería imposible. Sin embargo para mantener la imagen de un ciudadano común fue necesario ampliar mis horizontes sociales”

“¿Y un grupo de rebeldes fue lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?”

Spock frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba Molesto? ¡No paraba de sorprenderle!.

“Fueron los únicos que ofrecieron su hospitalidad. He de admitir que tengo cierta estima hacia Rhaa y Virkis”

“Les agarraste cariño, ¿eh?”

“Lamentaré no poder despedirme de ellos”

James pensó esto por largo rato observando al Vulcano. Spock había bajado su fachada de frialdad nuevamente, su mirada parecía triste y Kirk sintió una oleada de compasión y tristeza por el Vulcano. Spock había estado completamente aislado, en una cultura extraña,  y arriesgando su vida con su mera presencia en este planeta. No podía llegar a imaginar lo horrible que eso debió haber sido para él.

“Me alegra que hayas tenido a alguien por lo menos” le dijo seriamente

Spock asintió nuevamente y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Era una linda sonrisa, pero duró apenas unos instantes. Spock claramente trataba de mantener su expresión en el acostumbrado aspecto Vulcano, pero fallaba constantemente en evitar que las emociones se mostraran en su rostro.

“En serio… ¿Cómo has…?”Quería preguntarle cómo era que se había infiltrado tan exitosamente entre los Romulanos. Cómo había logrado no parecer el androide que todos lo vulcanos trataban constantemente de ser. “¿Cómo te las has arreglado con… las emociones? ¿Has tenido que…?”

No sabía cómo terminar esa frase. Los Vulcanos siempre eran reacios a hablar de sus sentimientos y emociones. Pero Spock llevaba más de un año inmerso en la cultura Romulana ¿Qué sacrificios había hecho? La idea era ridícula, pero… ¿era posible que Spock estuviera emocionalmente comprometido? Era parte indispensable de este equipo y como líder necesitaba saber que podía confiar en él.

 “No hablaré de ello” respondió el Vulcano ofendido, claramente molesto por el camino que había tomado la conversación. “Pero le aseguró que cuando interactuó con los Rihannsu* procuro tener un semblante más expresivo”

“Lo siento, no quise ofenderte” Kirk se disculpó “Necesito saber… como tu comandante en jefe necesito saber que estas lo suficientemente estable como para continuar”

“Lo estoy” contestó simplemente, su rostro volviendo a la imperturbable mascara de tranquilidad. Era lo más compuesto que lo había visto en todo el día.

Kirk asintió firmemente.

 “Bueno, creo que iré a acostarme” dijo finalmente levantándose de la silla “Será mejor que tu también descanses Spock, ve a meditar o lo que sea”

“Ya había decidido a favor de ese curso de acción” contestó fríamente.

“Excelente. Buenas noches Spock”

“Buenas noches comandante”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Los tatuajes de Spock son parecidos a los de Nero en la película del 2009. El resto de las modificaciones en su apariencia están inspiradas en las imágenes de romulanos que encontré en Memory Alpha. Acá les dejo un link de una de ellas: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120403150450/memoryalpha/en/images/thumb/4/42/Valdore_%28Admiral%29.jpg/505px-Valdore_%28Admiral%29.jpg 
> 
> 2\. Referencias de la cultura romulana para este y los siguientes capítulos desde: http://lcars.ucip.org/index.php?title=Romulan_Culture#Romulan_Culture
> 
> 3\. Referencias Xenolinguisticas: (Uhura estaría orgullosa de mi *O*… O quizás me patearía el trasero por mi romulano tarzanesco)
> 
> *fvadt : Maldición en romulano  
> http://www.youswear.com/index.php?language=Romulan  
> * Inhhre-iumne: Rising Revolution. La revolución que se alza.   
> Utilizando el diccionario romulano/ingles: http://mrklingo.freeshell.org/romulan/engtorihan.html  
> *Rihannsu: Romulano/Romulanos http://mrklingo.freeshell.org/romulan/engtorihan.html


End file.
